Our Lives
by Hiwatari Satiko
Summary: Sesshoumaru queria que Rin sumisse de sua vida, para sempre. Oneshot.Presente para Sthe.


Olá. Dessa vez trago uma oneshot! 0/ Quanto tempo eu não escrevo uma? (_Desde que você começou a escrever aquela das horas lá e nunca terminou...)_ Oh! É mesmo... Mas um dia eu termino... Um dia... xx

Nee... Essa one é um presentinho para minha miguxaaaaaaaaa Sthe (Yue). 0/

Algo a acrescentar? Uhn... Só no final mesmo... xx

Boa leitura!

* * *

Uma figura solitária olhava as folhas caírem lentamente em frente ao seu prédio...

- Sesshoumaru-sama... - Uma voz fina, quase infantil soou no quarto quase sem móveis.

- Já disse para ir embora. - Disse o ser de cabelos prateados, afastando-se da janela.

- Demo... - Quis reclamar, afinal, não queria sair dali... Não queria sair de perto dele... Nunca, jamais!

- Vai embora! - Gritou, fitando a "quase-adolescente" sentada em seu futon preto.

- Iie! Num vou te deixar sozinho! - Respondeu, cruzando os braços emburrada. Fazendo com que parecesse mais criança do que realmente era.

- _Rin._ - Sussurrou, sentando ao seu lado. - _Por que não?­_ - Perguntou-se, e recebeu um sorriso meigo da humana.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, fitando algo além do ombro um do outro. Rin com aquele seu sorriso e Sesshoumaru com sua expressão "sem expressão".

- Sesshoumaru-sama? - Chamou-o

- Uhn? - Fitou-a de esguelha, enquanto jogava-se no futon.

- Por que você é assim? - Questionou, imitando-o.

- Assim como? - Indagou, mesmo sabendo o que ela queria saber.

- Sério... Introvertido, frio...

- Eu... - Suspirou. - Quando não se sente nada, não se expressa nada, não se fala nada...

- E se é um nada?! - Completou, interrogativa, mas travessa.

- Rin...! - Repreendeu-a. Sem mesmo conseguir ficar irritado com ela. Aquela garota fazia-o sentir... E isso não era bom, não é nada bom! Era ridículo! - Rin...

- Nani?

- Pela última vez... - Iria fazer a coisa certa, não é mesmo? - Vá embora! Suma daqui! Suma da minha vida! - Gritava, embora sua voz fosse calma e intensamente fria. Estava, agora, de pé, apontando para a porta, encarando as lágrimas nos olhos castanhos que brilhavam mais.

- _Quer que eu suma mesmo né?_ - Repetiu, fitando o sapato de boneca branco que usava.

- Hai! - Resmungou, virando-se para a janela, fingindo olhar novamente a paisagem.

Rin soltou um soluço e murmurou algo como "eu volto", mas quando Sesshoumaru virou-se para dizer que não, ela já não estava mais lá. Suspirou, um pouco aliviado, mas com um aperto no coração...

Decidiu dar uma volta, afinal era sexta à tarde e amanhã ele iria trabalhar. O youkai colocou seu sobretudo preto, afinal era outono e nesse horário já esfriava bastante. Caminhava sem rumo e sem direção, mas sentindo-se observado, estava sendo seguido... Deu uma volta pelo parque em frente de casa e quando voltou para seu quarto a jovem estava lá.

- Eu disse para você ir embora! - Ele estava gritando novamente... Seu vizinho, um homem idoso e bondoso, balançou a cabeça negativamente, tinha pena daquele jovem youkai.

Rin levantou-se, surpresa, quando viu o que ele iria fazer...

- _Sesshy..._

- Tomarei medidas drásticas... - Disse, revirando a gaveta do criado-mudo.

- _Pensei... Pensei que gostasse de mim..._

- Eu gosto! Muito! Por isso mesmo! - Confessou, engolindo uma cápsula azul e preta. - Por isso mesmo... Quero que você suma, Rin. Quero te esquecer...

Aos poucos a jovem foi desaparecendo, não que o remédio estivesse fazendo efeito ou que ele estivesse com sono, mas ela estava indo embora, por vontade.

- Eu também gosto muito de você, Sesshy... - Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam intensamente por causa das lágrimas. - Mas um dia voltarei, para ficar com você - Prometeu, desaparecendo por completo em seguida.

- Rin... - Sussurrou, desabando em sua "cama" em seguida.

* * *

Tokyo estava movimentadíssima, afinal depois de cento e quarenta e cinco anos, a capital sediaria novamente, os jogos olímpicos. Sesshoumaru Inokuma não mudara nada em cento e dois anos... Continuava com o mesmo porte, com o mesmo olhar frio, o rosto inexpressível. Mas, naquele dia, ou melhor, naquela semana, isso não era a realidade... Ele estava nervoso, muito nervoso, extremamente agitado, afinal, voltara a ver coisas... A sentir um certo cheiro, um certo perfume... 

- Inokuma-sama, não há motivos para você ter voltado a ver aquela garota... - Disse pacientemente, um senhor youkai, já bem velho, mas sempre com um olhar calmo.

- Eu não vejo... Exatamente... Eu... Vejo o cabelo dela... Sinto o cheiro dela... Está diferente, admito, mas é ela! - Exclamou, levantando-se do divã, indo até a janela, vendo a paisagem "futurística".

Myouga sorriu antes de virar-se para o amigo-paciente.

- Já passou pela sua cabeça que aquela criancinha...

- Garota.

- Que aquela "garota" cumpriu sua promessa? - Perguntou, vendo o olhar confuso de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Ela queria enforcar seu maravilhoso-querido-amado-chato-carrasco do seu professor de História... Qual a coisa mais esquisita que aquele youkai sapo? Os trabalhos que aquela coisa-pequena-horrível-verde pedia! Agora estava ela, descendo 499 degraus daquele templo do século nove com nove cópias de pergaminhos do século 19 nas mãos... Maravilha! O nove estava completamente apaixonado por ela! Suspirou, esquecera de uma coisa! Ela tinha dezenove anos... Bom, até às nove horas da noite do dia seguinte, sim... E... Que maravilha! Um pergaminho decidiu descer a escada antes dela! Emburrou, descendo mais rapidamente. 

- Oww... - Rin tropeçou sabe-se-lá-no-que e os pergaminhos decidiram dar uma voltinha pelos céus... - Ah! - Gritou, quando pisou num deles, faltando nove degraus...

* * *

Sesshoumaru caminhava lentamente pelos corredores brancos, ia encontrar-se com seu sobrinho, Akio... Uma maca passou, literalmente, voando por ele, atrás vinha dois enfermeiros. Revirou os olhos, agora tinha certeza que estava num hospital público. O corredor terminava dividindo-se em dois, a maca foi para a direita, enquanto seu sobrinho estava no início da esquerda. Mas o youkai não parou ao vê-lo, seguiu os enfermeiros, estava nervoso, assustado... 

- Feliz aniversário, Rin. – Foi a primeira coisa que escutou ao abrir os olhos.

- Ai... – Gemeu, sentindo as costas latejarem intensamente. Logo reparou que estava num hospital. E seu amigo-médico, Akio, olhava-a amigavelmente.

- Ora! Se falasse "obrigada", eu já ficaria muito feliz... – Disse examinando-a. – Diga-me o que aprontou dessa vez?

- Humpht! Caí de uma escada... – Suspirou, tentando analisar o quarto onde estava. – de um templo... – Completou, escutando uma risadinha do amigo.

- Você deve ficar feliz, não quebrou nenhuma costela... Apenas ganhou de aniversário, umas escoriações, umas manchas roxas e um pé engessado...

- Apenas? – Repetiu, arqueando as sobrancelhas... – Mas eu tenho que terminar o "bendito" trabalho de História! Ler aqueles "benditos" nove pergaminhos, para fazer as "benditas" nove páginas manuscritas... – Reclamou.

- Ora, ninguém mandou você ser apaixonada por História! Agora agüente! – Disse, anotando algo na prancheta pendurada na cama. – Agora descanse, nos vemos amanhã de manhã, quando verei se já posso te dar alta. Até, tio.

- Tio? – Repetiu, mas Akio já tinha saído. – Depois eu que sou doida...

- Que eu saiba, pessoas "não-doidas" não falam sozinhas...

- Ora, eu não estou falando sozinha! Eu estou pensando al... Quem tá ai? – Perguntou, olhando para a sombra em frente à janela.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se da jovem, revelando o seu rosto. Ela assustou-se, afinal, aquela expressão "sem expressão" lhe era muitíssimo familiar.

- Que... Quem é... Você? – Gaguejou, sentindo-se "incomodada" com aquele olhar tão... Misterioso e penetrante.

- Sesshoumaru... – Respondeu, simplesmente. Indo em direção a porta, mas a pergunta da jovem o fez parar.

- Eu te conheço né? Eu sinto isso... Mas não me lembro da onde... Você faz faculdade de História, Sesshoumaru-sama?

- ... Descanse Rin... – Pediu, voltando para perto da janela...

Ela fechou os olhos, ainda sabendo que era observada... Conhecia-o, apenas precisava lembrar...

* * *

- Sesshoumaru-sama... Onde estamos indo? – Perguntou, olhando a paisagem urbana transformar-se em campos e bosques. Havia passado-se nove semanas desde o incidente, e até a presente data, ele não havia dito de onde a conhecia. 

Ele não respondeu, apenas parou o "carro" perto de um campo.l

- Quando não se sente nada, não se expressa nada, não se fala nada... – Disse a mesma frase, quase esquecida.

- E se é um nada?! – Completou, travessa. Do mesmo jeito que da outra vez.

- Hai... Demo... Quando se sente algo... – Suspirou. – Não sei explicar... Nunca fui bom com as palavras...

- Expresse-se, então. – Sorriu.

Sesshoumaru sorriu, coisa que não fazia, trouxe-a para perto de si e beijou-a. Ora, ela não pedira para ele se expressar?

- _Fique comigo, para sempre_ – Sussurrou, o oposto da outra vez não?

- _Ora, eu não prometi que voltaria para ficar com você?_

* * *

**N/A:** O Sesshoumaru via o espírito de Rin, para quem não entendeu bulhufas... uu

E... Ele gostava dela, e por isso não tomava os medicamentos... Só que! Ele percebeu que esse "relacionamento" não teria "futuro" por isso começou a pedir que ela fosse embora, que sumisse. Ia ser melhor, iria ser menos doloroso para ele. Enfim, acho que não tenho mais o que acrescentar... Essa one não foi revisada, se tiver erros ignore, exceto se for aqueles erros horríveis e me fale que concertarei na hora. E estou pensando em fazer uma one, mostrando como a Rin morreu... Não sei, não decidi...

Beijos

Satiko.

Te amo, Sthe!


End file.
